Not Enough Time
by karebear8789
Summary: This is set after the ep where Angel regained his soul, Buff said she'd never forget...


Not Enough Time  
  
By: Me  
Discaimer: None of the characters are mine. I wish they were but I dont want them bad enough to get sued. All Buffy characters belong to the WB.   
Setting: Two years after the episode in which Angel becomes human.  
  
The room was dark and cold. He sat on the edge of her bed holding her cold,lifeless hand. He sat there and remembered the conversation they'd had minutes before her soul left him. How could he have been stupid enough to not have known?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean she's dying?!" Angel nearly screamed as he ran ahead of Giles to his bedroom.   
"S-s-she was cornered. There were 2 vampires. By the time I got to her they had b-b-beaten her unconsious. I brought her back to your place because I knew that the first place they would look for her would be her home." Giles stammered quickly following Angel through the mansion.   
"Why was she alone?! Why didnt--Oh god! Buffy!" Angel cried as he dropped to both knees beside the bed that held his dying love.   
He slowly caressed her face where she had a large black bruise. Angel tenderly moved a piece of her blond hair out of her face. Buffy was lying in the bed with her leg propped on a pillow. It was badly broken and Giles had built a make-shift cast with a magazine. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. As Angel looked around the room he noticed that on her left hand she still wore the claddagh ring he had given her 2 years ago.   
"Annngell?" Buffy quietly whispered as she grasped his hand limply.   
"Yes! Im here. Dont worry, everythings going to be alright." Angel whispered in her ear as a single tear slowly rolled down his face and fell in her hair.  
"I love you. I want you to always--" Buffy said as Angel quickly interrupted her.  
"No, dont say anything like that. Tommarow night we are going to the late night cinema and watching that movie you wanted to see. And then Im buying you a cup of coffee." Angel weakly said as Giles watched from the doorway trying to stifle his tears for his fallen Slayer.   
"Angel, we all know that Im not going to, *cough cough* that Im not going to--"   
"Buffy please, dont! Youre going to make it. Everythings going to be alright. I promise." Angel cried holding her hand that was getting colder.   
"Theres something that Ive been wanting to tell you for over a year. Remember when I went down to L.A. to go visit my dad? And you became human?" Buffy said.  
"What?! You remember?! Youre not supposed to remember! The Powers to Be--" Angel said as he sat up straight.  
"Sshh. Yes I remember. I never forgot *cough cough* I never forgot. I said I never would and I never did. I talked with the Powers to Be before you did and made them promise me that if anything like that happened they would allow me my memory." Buffy softly said before Giles stepped up.  
"Buffy, you really shouldnt be talking. Your weak. Rest. Please." Giles said tenderally.  
"Giles, I need to get this out before I die." Buffy said. "I remember everything. You, the sun, the kiss, the food, the night, the morning. I knew that it was killing you to give it up so I didnt say anything."  
"Oh, Buffy! I never knew. If I had of...I love you!" Angel cried laying his head softly on her stomach. He could hear her heart beating just like it did that night along with his.   
"Angel, please take care of everyone. Watch after Will, and Giles and everyone. And dont forget or give up. Forever. Isnt that what its about?" Buffy said as her grip with Angel's hand weakend.   
"I will. Just promise me you'll always remember me." Angel said as he raised his head and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I could never *cough* forget you. I stayed alive all my life just to meet you." Buffy softly whispered.  
"I love you, with all my heart and soul, Buffy." He said as he carefully raised up and kissed her for one last time as he heard her whisper her final words.  
"Forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel remained at her side for a while before Giles came over.  
"Im sorry." Giles whispered as he brushed her hair from her eye.  
"I know." Angel said as he stood up and walked from the room. Angel headed to the front door, to the daylight with which he could never take Buffy into. He stepped out into the sunlight and screamed her name for one last time and then dropped to his knees sobbing. Angel remained there until Giles came out and gently pulled him back in.  
p"I should have told her. I should have told her." Angel whimpered, "Im human." 


End file.
